National City Will Burn
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Kara was so ready for a lazy Tuesday at home with nothing to worry about. Apparently those plans were always destined to go down in flames. Pun very much intended.
1. Chapter 1

Kara had been having a good day. It was a bright Tuesday afternoon and the criminals had decided that they'd like to enjoy the weather rather than stick up convenience stores and Kara was thankful that she could simply relax in her apartment and settle into a sorely needed Netflix marathon. Just as she hit play a giant swirling blue portal opened up just in front of her door. She sighed and paused the television, cursing Barry in her head for ruining her lazy Tuesday and needing her for superheroics. Though she wouldn't deny that she'd be happy to see him again, her friends on Earth One were always on her mind. It wasn't like they had interdimensional texting on her cell phone plan. Though, she'd talk to Cisco about inventing it.

What she didn't expect was for a large bald man to come hurtling through like he'd been thrown backwards and crashing hard to her floor with only her rug to break his fall. Kara blinked in surprise and didn't even notice the portal close back up behind him. He groaned and rolled over, pushing himself up. "Damn that speedster! I'll kill him!"

Kara jumped back to the present and stepped forward, a little unsure. "Mick?"

The man whirled around, confirming that it was the pyromaniac. He hefted his gun at her with wide and dangerous eyes. It took him a moment before he tilted his head. "Skirt?"

Kara fumbled her hand up and fixed her glasses. "W-who? I'm sorry, its just that Supergirl told me about her friends from other earths and…"

He lowered his gun, looking around, obviously ignoring her. "Nice try, girly. The glasses and the hair change don't work as well as you think they do."

Kara stomped her foot petulantly, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause its true." He stepped forward, after taking in his surroundings, and moved immediately to her fridge, taking some of the beer she kept for when Alex came over. "Your apartment is cute." He popped the cap on the beer and took a long drink of her sister's beer. "I hate it."

Kara sighed and took her glasses off. "My sister is gonna kill you for drinking her beer. Now, what happened?"

If Mick cared about Alex possibly decapitating him he didn't let on. "Well, we were fighting that damn yellow speedster asshole in the future and he pushed me through a portal."

Kara frowned. "There is more than one speedster?"

Mick hummed in annoyance. "They seem to be multiplying like rabbits…"

She found herself blushing at his use of metaphor and cleared her throat awkwardly. "My transmitter thing that Cisco gave me only works between this Earth and Earth One so I'm not sure that I can get you back."

"My team will come and get me… eventually. Plus, this place has beer; I'll live. In the meantime, thanks for letting me crash here."

Kara's eyes widened, "I didn't- What?" No, that was not an option. Mick was insane on his best days and he'd probably burn her cute little apartment down when she had to go to work.

Mick had seen fit to stride over to her couch, throw all of her super soft blankets onto the floor before throwing himself down and kicking his boots up on the armrest. He laid his heat gun on her coffee table, though to his credit, part of it was on a coaster, though Kara expected that was an accident.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and fired off a text to Alex to get to her apartment immediately before turning back to look at her unexpected guest (friend?).

He looked back over at Kara, who must have been looking comically taken aback and he finished off his beer. Mick raised an eyebrow. "Wanna put your super speed to good use? You're gonna need a lot more beer than what you have." Without another word he grabbed the remote for the television flicked it back to the main screen, chose some random gory horror movie and pressed play.

Kara's lazy Tuesday was obviously ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I judged you too soon, Skirt. This place is alright."

Kara tried not to beam with pride as she watched Mick take a seat at the bar. She needed to get him out of her apartment before they killed one another, or more accurately before she killed him. Not only was he a slob, but also he broke every house rule she'd ever set for herself or her guests. Alex and Maggie had both almost shot him within five minutes of meeting him, and Mick had seemed to enjoy the attention from them, continuously poking fun at Maggie for being a cop. Despite all of this, Kara not only couldn't bring herself to kick him out on the street or lock him up, but she found his behavior almost endearing. So, she ended up carrying him, literally, out of her apartment and to the alien bar where she could hopefully break through his rough exterior by plying him with some alcohol and hopefully really solidifying some sort of friendship with Mick, maybe unlock his tragic backstory that he'd only briefly mentioned before.

"Well, after living with you for a couple days, I just had to think of the dirtiest place that I enjoyed and brought you here."

He grinned at her; all teeth, and she knew he responded well to the dry sense of humor and playful verbal bites that he brought out of her. "Ooh, kitty has claws. You buying?"

Kara took her place next to him and flagged down Mon-El who waved and held up a finger that he'd only be a moment with his current customer. "You don't have money, Mick. Unless you pickpocketed some poor person on your way in here?"

He simply grinned and said nothing, causing Kara to roll her eyes. "Don't make me use my heat vision on you."

"Promises, promises, Skirt."

Mon-El popped over and smiled at them. Kara waved awkwardly, causing Mick to raise an eyebrow. "Hey, I'll have a half glass of that… whatever it was. Mick will have whatever you have for humans." Mon-El sized Mick up, who growled at him, causing him to turn and begin gathering their drinks. Kara sighed in relief, still feeling majorly awkward. They had broken up months ago, yet she still felt awkward on her part around him. It was stupid and foolish, and Mon-El for his part seemed fine and had easily transitioned into the annoying little brother role in her life, that she must admit, she had always wished for. She just needed to get herself together and hope that the passage of time would help her.

Mick had since leaned over and was staring at her while she was staring at Mon-El. "You fucked that guy, didn't you? That's awkward."

"Mick!" She felt herself flushing and her mind short-circuiting as she scrambled to both deny it, though it was true, and reprimand his manners. She achieved neither as he simply continued to tease her.

"Damn. Here I thought you were all innocent and pure, wearing a chastity belt under your clothes and shit, but instead you got a kinky side." He grinned at her salaciously. "Very interesting."

Mon-El came back before Kara could formulate a response and she grabbed the Alderbaran Rum and downed the entire half glass and shoved it back at Mon-El. "Another. I'm going to need it."

He blinked but nodded and went back to get her a refill, all the while Mick was laughing his merry ass off with his beer. "You're so easy to rile up, Skirt."

"Skirt?"

Kara felt her entire body tense up at the other voice. Oh no, not while Mick is here. She slowly turned and painted a smile on her face. "Lena! Hi!"

The Luthor heiress was standing there, looking like she just came from work, glaring at Mick and how close he was sitting to Kara. She would normally be very happy to see her dark-haired friend, but with Mick here, she didn't know what he'd say that might scare Lena away from her and the last thing that Kara wanted was Lena away from her.

"Who is your… friend, Kara?"

She put on her best smile, fiddling with her glasses before she could stop herself. "This is Mick. He's my friend from the other earth a told you about. He's a time traveler that saves the time line."

Lena looked him over, Mick holding her gaze. "You don't look very heroic." She seemed to catch herself. "Er, no offense."

Mick let out a loud laugh. "No offense? That's the best compliment I've gotten while I've been here! I like this one, Skirt."

Kara watched Lena furrow her brow at his behavior and when Mick turned back around to his beer, she figured she should clarify for Lena. "He's a criminal actually. A master thief and… pyromaniac." Lena's eyes were wide, but Kara was quick to assure her. "Don't worry. He uses those skills to make sure that history is protected."

"And what is he doing here?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, he got pushed through a portal to here and is kind of staying with me?" She didn't know why it came out like a question, but seeing Lena get more concerned as she spoke, it almost felt like Kara was making sure it was okay with Lena, though Lena had no control over what Kara did.

Mick spoke up suddenly. "You wanna loosen your bun a bit there, princess? Take the damn heels off, order a drink, and join us. I don't care." He took a sip of his beer, his eyes flicking between Kara and Lena.

"That's a great idea! Lena, you should join us! I'm sure you'd be interested in Mick's Heatgun, and about his Earth."

Lena looked unsure, but when Kara turned her mouth into a pout, Lena caved. "Fine, let me just use the ladies' room and I'll be back. Save me a seat."

She was not gone a few seconds when Mick turned his entire body towards Kara and tilted his head. "You fuck her too?"

Kara had been gripping the back of her chair as she watched Lena walk away, but when Mick spoke she accidentally went blank and ripped the back of the chair completely off. "WHAT?"

Mick seemed more amused than anything else, and took another drag of his beer. "C'mon, you both were throwing some serious "do-me" eyes at one another. There was so much sexual tension that it almost made me uncomfortable." At her blank stare he actually raised his eyebrows. "You serious? You've never?"

"NO!" Kara's mind was in a panic. Lena was only… she was just…. She was her Lena, not anything like that. But the more that she thought about Mick's interpretation, the more that secret side of herself that she never poked into wanted to admit that Mick's interpretation was what she truly wanted.

Mick shrugged. "Ain't none of my business, but you should. She'd say yes. She was giving me a glare that was almost as bad as Blondie's on the ship. She looked like she wanted to murder me." When Kara didn't respond for a while he scoffed. "Earth to Skirt. She was jealous. She wants your babies and probably loves you or whatever. Go for it."

Kara gulped and her advanced hearing took notice of the bathroom door closing. She gulped and tried to sit straight hoping that Lena wouldn't notice that she'd destroyed the stool she was on. She did, but for reasons unknown to Kara, though that didn't mean she was any less thankful, she didn't mention it.

She was still blushing, which Lena took notice of and placed a hand on her arm. "Kara are you well?"

"Fine! Totally fine!" She couldn't control her volume and this whole interaction would kill her, she was sure of it. "How are you? Long day?"

Lena nodded, flagging down Mon-El and ordering a beer. She'd been converted by the game nights where Maggie and Alex insisted that she try their favorite beverage. "Yes, the investors were particularly annoying today."

"You could always light them on fire." Mick mumbles from behind Kara.

Kara fixed him with a glare, but he shrugged. "Sorry, go back to your date."

Lena raised her eyebrow. "Date? I think I would have remembered being asked out by Supergirl." Her lips turned up into a teasing smirk and inched closer to Kara.

Kara felt the blood rush to her ears, though she was able to hear Mick mumble, "That's so gay…"

She spluttered. "I didn't ask you out! Not that I wouldn't want to! You're perfect and so, so pretty! I'd be honored if I ever did!"

Lena looked surprised for but a moment. "You would?"

Kara nodded her head violently. "Absolutely! I'd be lucky to have someone like you!"

Lena gave her a blinding smile, finished off her drink in one go, and stood, gathering her things. She leaned close to Kara's ear before grinning. "I accept then. Pick me up tomorrow from L-Corp at seven. Don't be late." Then she placed a lingering kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth. She was pretty sure her brain immediately broke down for a full five minutes because whenever she broke out of her daze, Lena was long gone and Mick was on his third beer.

"What happened?"

"I got you a date. And also, probably, got you laid. You're welcome."

Maybe Mick being here wasn't such a bad thing… At least, Kara might be open to thinking that the next time he messed up her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Mick could get used to Earth 38. It was all sunshine and rainbows here, which meant he didn't feel the same amount of pressure he did on the Waverider. Kara hadn't pushed him to join her hero work, or even to get a job, though that didn't stop him from doing a little of his own hero work on the side, and also stealing money from the lesser criminals to help pay Kara back. Secretly of course; he wouldn't be able to handle the hug and thank yous from the insufferably happy alien.

"So, Mick, I'm off to work. Anything you got going on I need to worry about?"

"Skirt, I don't know anyone here, and I'm not really the dating type. If I wanna sleep with someone, I'll get a hotel. Those big doe eyes make me feel like I'd be disappointing a Disney princess and I'm not sure I could handle it."

Kara flushed, "I didn't need to know that, but if you say so." She immediately brightened up, much to his annoyance. "Anyway! I'll see you when I get home. Food to make yourself something is in the fridge. All of them are microwavable, so no stove, because I'm not an idiot. Not again." She glared at him.

He shrugged. "I painted over the burn mark, I don't know why you're complaining."

"Well, don't burn the place down." She opened the door and threw him another infuriatingly annoying smile and bounced down the hallway.

She wasn't even really annoying him anymore. He was the one infringing on her world, so he couldn't logically find her to be annoying when she was letting him crash for free. He knew he had been going soft ever since he'd gone with the Legends, and damn it all if he wasn't enjoying having friends. Ever since Snart died, he'd been fighting in his name, but now it was more so that no one else had to lose a best friend, even if he did. He didn't allow himself to have any type of friend on the ship after that, and Kara was making that rule really hard to follow. Skirt was the kind of person who could take his grating personality with a smile and even fire a few of her own barbs when she got fired up. It would be nice to have her around a while longer before he had to go back to timeline saving. She was a good friend to have it seemed and he couldn't bring himself to regret naming her as such. Even if it only had been a few days since he'd arrived and he'd been mostly in this happy bubble of her apartment.

He had reclined on the couch, feet kicked up, and her Netflix queue on and continuously playing raunchy gross comedies that he'd knew she'd eventually try out after seeing them on her queue and hate, but just imagining her grossed out face at some of the dirtier jokes was enough for him to suffer through the boring programs. He barely even heard the door open, having relaxed more than usual in the safety of Kara's apartment. He did, however, notice when the cold barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his ear.

He stiffened before he shrugged and took another swig of beer.

"Don't move! Do you want to die?" The voice was decidedly female, and if he was being honest, kind of hot.

"If I'm gonna die, might as well be with a beer. Who are you?"

"I have the gun, I get to ask the questions. Why are you in my sister's apartment?"

"Skirt is your sister? Funny. She doesn't sound as hot as you."

He felt the cold of the gun press hard against his head. "Now, you're making me want to shoot you. Answer the question."

"Call Supergirl and she'll tell you. In fact, you should be offended she didn't tell you about me sooner. I'm offended that she seems embarrassed enough by me to not tell her sister. Let's be offended together without anyone shooting anyone."

"It's not like Kara to have a secret boyfriend, or bring a guy home and just leave him here. You don't seem her type."

"I'm everyone's type." He felt the gun press deeper. "Except yours apparently."

He heard the dial tone of a phone in the background and the woman clear her throat. "Kara, why is there a man on your couch? I thought we agreed no secret relationships." He grinned to himself knowing that Kara was sputtering. "He's drinking my beer, Kara!"

He counted down in his head from five and no sooner had he done so was Kara coming through her window and trying to defuse the situation. It took a bit, and Kara had to tell Alex the story of them helping each other during the Dominator invasion for her to put down her gun. Mick was finally able to sit up and look at his would be assassin.

"Damn, skirt. Your sister is hot."

He saw both Danvers blush simultaneously.

"I'm gay!" "She's gay!"

Mick shrugged and mumbled. "You're loss."

Alex looked at Kara and furrowed her brow. "How?"

Kara seemed to shrug and looked back at Mick. He was looking at Alex with a scrutinizing eye. "You an alien too?"

"No. Secret government agent."

"Fancy."

She glared at him, but Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and they seemed to communicate through just a look and Alex's posture morphed and she didn't seem as confrontational. He looked at Kara marveling at how she could ease tensions in anyone. "Mick, this is my sister Alex. She's the best."

Alex lifted her hand up to shake Mick's, and after a glare from Kara, who seemed to be threatening him with heat vision, he shook it. "Gay, huh? Blondie would eat you up and spit you out. Don't let her be around when my team come gets me."

Kara seemed to remember a conversation with Sara in that moment and nodded. "Good point."

Alex just looked confused. "Blondie?"

"Never mind that Mick, she's dating someone. A cop." And he couldn't help but notice the amusement that Kara looked at him with when she said it.

He looked to the elder Danvers, whom was blushing fully. "A cop? And here I was thinking you had good judgment, Danvers. Was starting to like you too, thought we bonded by you threatening my life, but if you like to eat bacon, literally," He watched as both Danvers blushed again with Kara making the most disgusted face he'd seen from her. "Then I'll have to reassess what I think about you."

As Alex fumed, while Kara was still trying to choose between amused and almost laughing or stern disapproval, Mick could tell that he and the secret agent would bust each other's balls, but would ultimately get along. After all, Alex looked like the protective sister type, and if that was true than their goals aligned while he was visiting. Keep Skirt happy and healthy, because friends were hard to come by in general and if Mick's had to come from another Earth to find one he might as well make sure this one didn't get themselves blown up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara hadn't wanted to do this. Let the record reflect that.

Mick had been wearing a hole in her apartment, almost literally, and she was as desperate as he was to allay his boredom so as not to encourage him to seek his own entertainment. That's what brought her to the point where he would shadow her at work. Admittedly, not her best plan, as she very much liked Catco when it was not burned down, but she couldn't take him to the DEO because of what happened last time with J'onn. Something she didn't want to think about again, so she was left with very little options. Desperate measures were needed.

"You work here? Seems right up your alley. So much sunlight and happiness… it's sickening."

She sighed, "Mick, you'll stay at my desk, not touch anything and talk to no one. Understood?" She used her best Supergirl voice in an effort to quell any sort of resistance from the crook.

"Or what?"

"I'll throw you into space."

Mick had smirked and opened his mouth to respond before he was interrupted. "Kiera! Get in here."

Kara panicked, only slightly, and tried to shove Mick towards her office before the same voice of Cat Grant stopped her. "And your friend too."

Kara cursed in her head, as Mick just looked smug. She sighed and turned to head into the office of her boss, Mick following behind her. "Hello, Ms. Grant. What can I do for you?"

Cat lifted her head up from her stack of papers and looked at her before her head turned to Mick, her eyes analytic. Kara snapped to attention. "Oh, Ms. Grant, this is my friend, Mick Rory."

Mick opened his mouth to say something, probably something that would get both of them in trouble, but Cat held up a hand to stop him before he could. "No."

There was awkward silence, as Cat continued to stare Mick down before Mick finally nodded. "Fair enough. You're on your own, skirt." And then, quicker than Kara thought possible for the large man, he fast walked to the elevator and out of Cat Grant's sight. Kara watched with wide eyes as her boss simply swept her hand away, dismissing Kara and turned back to her stack of papers.

Cat Grant was amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie knew becoming a cop would never be easy. She never wanted there to be short cuts, but she believed in justice and would see that it was done. Now, she'd be lying if she said that her being an adrenaline junkie didn't have a little bit to do with it now that she had several years under her belt, and when she was responding to a call of gang activity out by the docks, she couldn't really help that she got really excited. However, upon arriving, any chance of some action was taken away as she noticed a bulky man there, already fighting all the street thugs, using a gun type thing that sprayed flames in short bursts.

She tucked herself behind her car door as cover and pointed her weapon at the scene, not knowing what to make of it. The man with the flame gun seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing as he fried each and every thug. She called out, "Freeze!"

He turned and grinned at her before completely ignoring her command, punching out another gangster. She cursed, and moved closer to him, her gun still trained, "Put the weapon down or I'll shoot you. Don't think I won't."

The bulky man looked up to the sky for a moment, maybe making sure Supergirl was nowhere in sight before gently placing his gun on the floor. She moved forward to cuff him, he wasn't under arrest yet, but she needed to know more and she would be able to do that when the other officers had cuffed the knocked out thugs.

She grabbed his wrist and, much gentler than she normally would, had he been uncooperative, put them behind his back. He grunted with the click of the cuffs and chuckled, "My safe word is Supergirl, by the way." Maggie growled, and twisted his arm a little more.

"Zip it, psycho. Let's get your prints and see who you are. You certainly aren't subtle, so I expect you'll already be in the system."

"Good luck with that, short stuff."

Maggie couldn't believe this. This guy wasn't registered as an alien, which would have explained the flame gun he carried, but he wasn't in the criminal system either, and if there was one thing Maggie knew when looking at the man, was that he was a criminal. The worst part was hearing his comments from the back seat. He asked how tall she was, if there were any good food places in the area once he was out of the cuffs, if he could have the name of her hairdresser, and just countless jokes about her smaller than average stature. But Maggie was a professional, so she dug her fingernails into her palm until the bled, resolved to go shoot targets later while imagining his smug stupid face, and kept silent, letting him talk himself out.

That all ended when he laughed. "My ride is here." She looked up to see Alex getting out of a van, along with Supergirl descending. If they were here with information on this guy, because he was under their jurisdiction, then all the better. Maggie would not snap just because of some random guy that didn't take the law seriously. She went to meet Alex, who smiled at her, though quickly assumed what Maggie had dubbed, "business mode."

"Please tell me you are here about a criminal who is not in the system and can't keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes."

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. He's under DEO protection actually."

"Protection?! He should be in lock up!"

Alex shrunk under her incredulousness and pushed Kara to the forefront. She looked nervous a bit too, but she put her hands on her hips in that typical Supergirl way and cleared her throat. "He's not in your system because he's from a different earth. I worked with him to stop an alien invasion on that earth, I think I told you the story." She rambled off shyly, before clearing her throat and speaking in a commanding tone again, "Anyway, he's sort of a hero, and he's crashing with me until his team can find him. He's sort of stranded here."

Maggie huffed, taking a moment to process this information. It made sense and explained a lot of what she had been wondering about. She strode back to the car and yanked the man, she now knows as Mick, out and began to uncuff him. "Look at that, Supergirl springing me. Told you it was my safe word, short stuff."

She watched as Kara blushed at the implication of what Mick said, but she saw that Alex had a shocked look on her face, while biting her lip in worry. Maggie frowned and jerked the cuffs off of Mick. "You're lucky my girlfriend and her sister sprung you. If I had it my way, I would have thrown you in lock up with the guys trying to beat you up."

Mick didn't seem to register the threat at all, instead tilting his head. "So, your Danvers' favorite bacon dish? That's cute. Plus, you're both hot, makes sense."

Maggie tried not growl, and instead quieted her mind, even as Alex continued to worry her lip. She smiled at Mick, who for the first time looked uneasy at her smile. "So, you aren't technically a citizen of our earth? The law doesn't apply to you at all here?"

"That's right." He replied smugly. "Plus, I was helping do your job for you."

She waved him off, looking at Alex. "So, law doesn't apply to him?"

Alex shrugged, starting to smile. "It's a grey area. I'd say no personally."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you, Danvers." She turned back to Mick, who just looked confused, and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled back, only held up from falling by Supergirl, who looked amused. "God, I've wanted to do that the whole night."

Mick shook himself out and stood up, looking at Maggie again before he grinned. "Chose well, Danvers! I like her, and I don't say that about a lot of cops!" He looked her up and down again and huffed. "Surprised your tiny fist could reach my face from all the way down there."

And if anyone saw Alex and Supergirl dragging her away after she tried to lunge at him again then no one mentioned it at the precinct the next day.

And if anyone would have told her that just two weeks later, she and Mick would be drinking buddies, then Maggie might have punched them too, even if they would have been right.


	6. Chapter 6

Mick didn't usually like long silences unless he was the cause of them. When Skirt had told him they were taking him to the DEO, courtesy of a demand by her sister, which Mick thought was pay back for continuously drinking her beer from Kara's fridge. It seemed it was all an elaborate plan to get their hands on his heat gun so they could study it. He'd had a stare down with a tall black man who he felt probe into his mind and then watched as his face went into shock when he couldn't penetrate Mick's defenses. He'd set them up after that whole Cronus debacle, and the Martian was no match for that, much to Mick's glee and his consternation. But, Skirt had turned on her pout for Mick to let them study his heat gun so that they'd trust him and get off of his back, so he'd agreed and handed off his gun to a scrawny nerd type who had stuttered and carried it to a nearby empty lab to study it.

He'd come to find that the nerd's name was Winn, Skirt's best friend, and he took pleasure in letting silence overcome the room as he pulled apart Mick's most prized possession. He enjoyed how he twitched under his scrutiny and how he seemed so jumpy around him. Kara had given Mick a warning glare not to torture the little guy too much, but she'd been called away on Girl Scout duty, so Winn was left alone with him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Winn stood up and offered him his gun back. "You're done? Already?"

Winn nodded, "It was an interesting machine, but I've dealt with alien technology for like the past year. This might as well be kindergarten stuff, er, no offense."

Mick grinned, "None taken, nerd." He lifted it and frowned. "It feels different." He stuck it into Winn's face, growling. "What did you do to it?"

He sputtered, and almost fell over himself. He raised his hands."Nothing! I just upgraded it a little while I was messing around!"

"Upgraded. How?"

Winn looked sheepish, "Well, the flame goes a decent distance, but I figured you might need some utility on it, so I programmed in a way for it to spark the air around it, kind of like it does at the muzzle, but from really far away. Does that make sense?"

Mick looked down at the gun with intrigue. "I can cause explosions from a distance?"

"Yeah, basically. I just delayed the reaction, and I made sure it didn't spark until it was a safe distance from you."

Mick felt himself grinning. "Well, I'll be damned. I knew there was something about you I liked!" He grabbed the little guy, put him into a headlock before messing up his hair. "Ha! I can't wait to blow something up! But first, I owe you for this, let's go get some drinks."

Without really letting go of his forceful headlock, he began to wander to the elevator to take them to that alien bar Skirt had brought him to. He got strange looks from some of the other agents, including Danvers, but she didn't make a move to stop him. She simply smirked and turned her back. He loved that woman. If she wasn't gay as the day is long he'd wife her up. But right now, he focused on Winn and thanking him the proper Earth 1 way. He owed this little nerd some serious alcohol for upgrading his gun. Who knew this goody two shoes world would have an upside to it?

Kara was exhausted. Ever since she'd dropped Mick off at the DEO, she'd been running around and stopping crime. It seemed like everyone and their brother wanted to do something evil today, and she just wanted a nap. She thought she might invite Lena over tonight and watch some Netflix with her and Mick and fall asleep between them. Who knew that her girlfriend and the crook would both be so comfy and warm when she was squished between them on the couch.

There was a slight problem to that plan. "What do you mean, you don't know where Mick is? He was right in there with Winn!"

Alex looked sheepish, though there was a hint of a smirk on her face. "Sorry, Kara. We were paying attention to helping you do your Supergirl thing and they must have snuck out. We got Winn's specs on the heat gun and everything on that checks out, so its not like we can hold your friend for a crime."

Kara groaned, "This could be horrible. He could be torturing poor Winn! Not, like, actual torture, but he could be scarring him for life!"

To Kara's irritation, Alex only looked amused. "Check a bar. That man likes to drink, and if he ended up liking Winn, that's where I'd bet he'd take him."

Kara saw the logic in that and groaned, she sped off and hovered above the alien bar. She'd only been here once or twice as Supergirl, so she thought for a minute before going in as she was anyway. She was too tired to care to change, and she needed to make sure Winn was still alive. She was barely through the door when she heard him.

"SSSSSSSUPERGIRL!"

She oofed as she was tackled in a hug by Winn, who looked up at her, clearly drunk out of his little mind. "Oh my god, I was just talking about you to my new friend."

"Your new friend?"

"Mickie. Don't tell him I called him that. Apparently they have the same mouse on their earth with that name."

Kara looked up to see a still very sober Mick, watching them amused. "You got him drunk?"

She watched him shrug, taking another drink. "Figured I'd treat him. He did help me with the heat gun."

"The inside of the gun was beautiful Supergirl! It was like undressing a pretty lady…" He blinked and let his eyes go wide. "Oh, that was inappropriate."

Mick snorted a laugh, while Kara huffed a tired sigh, trying to keep a blush off her face. "Winn, I think you're done for the night."

She watched his face fall comically. "Aw, but I was having fun. Mick and me were talking about that time I had a crush on you, but I don't any more. Like, don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful woman, but Lyra is just…" He let out a dreamy sigh. "Its two different kinds of beautiful you know? Like, you're my beautiful friend, that I think about in a non sexual platonic way, and Lyra is just-"

Kara was too horrified to react, but before Winn could get into the gory details of his and Lyra's sex life, Mick had covered his mouth. "That's enough out of you, little buddy." He looked at Kara, "Why don't you steal his phone and call Lyra to get him out of here. I'll take him outside and watch him."

Kara simply nodded and picked his phone out of his pocket, sending off a text to Lyra that it was Kara and that Winn was drunk and needed to be picked up. After Lyra responded that she was on her way, Kara went outside to wait with Mick, who was dodging hug attempts by Winn, quite easily due to his drunken status, before simply placing his palm on Winn's forehead, stopping him completely.

The wait doesn't take all that long, and Winn is hoisted over Lyra's shoulder easily, waving at Kara and Mick from there, even though his eyes are tired and sleepy. Lyra had been amused more than anything and thanked them for texting her, but she'd given Mick a threatening glance in case he'd caused any permanent brain damage with all he'd allowed Winn to drink. Winn didn't seem to mind because Kara might as well have been an afterthought as they left.

"Bye Mickie!"

Kara held back her amused laugh. "Trying to steal my best friend, are we?"

"Its about time people knew how much cooler I was than you, skirt." He hummed, and then replied. "Plus, Winn's a good kid. I actually kind of like him."

"Rude, but also good. You both deserve good friends." She let her eyes close for a moment and feel the tiredness in her body before turning to him. "I'm tired. Wanna go home and watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure. You better not hog all the popcorn this time, or I might just set you on fire for real."

"That kills people, Mick."

"Well, luckily, you aren't human and you'll be fine. Just save us both the headache and don't eat all the popcorn."

"I'll just make five bowls worth of it. We'll be fine."

"Fair enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Sara liked Mick. She had ever since they'd come aboard the Waverider despite him being a bit of an asshole. When Eobard had pushed Mick through a portal that he'd created, she'd feared the worst and taken out her fears on the speedster's face a couple weeks later. With him defeated, she was able to return to 2017 and seek out Team Flash. They were the resident experts on inter dimensional travel and if Mick was still alive then they'd be the people that could find him with no problem.

It had taken Cisco a couple days to go through the multiple universes with his vibe powers but he'd popped back in with a grin, which Sara took to be good news. He called them all over, already beginning to explain in his usual overly nerdy manner.

"Well, I found Mick, and you won't believe this? He's on Kara's earth."

Barry had looked highly amused and Sara definitely remembered Kara, the blonde bombshell that was so attractive she almost lost a fight to one of those Dominators. She didn't cause she was a fucking badass, but still, almost.

"Well, can you get us all there? We need to bring him back before Kara murders him for being… Mick."

Cisco had nodded and ushered them into the breech room and made a portal with little effort. "Go on through, but I should warn you, I did see Mick in a fight. He didn't look like he needed too much help, but you might need the heads up that you're heading into a mini war zone."

Sara pulled her bo staff from her back and readied it while the rest of her team did the same with their weapons. She nodded back at Cisco and then stepped foot into the portal. She felt weightlessness before the ground hurtled up at her. She shifted her body to land on her feet, already feeling the rest of her team land behind her. What she saw, she was not ready for.

Mick and Kara were back to back. Mick was firing his heat gun, while Kara was using heat vision to hold off cyborg like things that kept multiplying. Sara called out to Mick, who looked over. If he was surprised by their sudden appearance then he didn't show it. He growled. "About damn time. Make yourselves useful!" Sara was in a state of shock to see how seamlessly Kara and Mick were working together. It was almost like they enjoyed one another's company. Life is strange that way.

The rest of the Legends followed her lead and didn't wait for further encouragement. It wasn't a difficult fight, and within ten minutes, Ray had figured out how to shut all the cyborgs down and stop them from multiplying. People in black tactical vests ran around collecting the carcasses of the machines while the Legends made their way to Mick and Kara who were standing near a short haired redhead that sent Sara's gaydar pinging off the charts.

Mick turns his head and saw her coming. He pokes Kara who seems to understand and begins pushing the redhead away, while she tried to resist and continue to talk with both of them. Finally Sara claps Mick on the shoulder, looks at Kara with an amused smile before turning her eyes to the other woman. She puts on her best flirty smile and wiggles her fingers at the woman. "Hi there."

The woman's face shifts slightly before a dreamy smile overtakes her. She begins to wave back before Kara smacks her hand down. "Alex. Girlfriend." That seems to snap Alex out of it who straightens and nods. "Right." Sara tries to hold back her laughter as she walks away towards some dark haired woman in a NCPD jacket who was examining one of the destroyed cyborgs.

Sara's face shifts to Kara, amusedly. "The sister you were telling me about?"

She nods, with a small flush to her face. "That's her." Then a frown creases her forehead. "Are you here for Mick?"

After Sara nods, Kara looks saddened, her head dropping the tiniest bit. Sara had felt like she'd kicked a puppy. Mick's hand touches her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Skirt. We knew this was coming eventually. Least now, you can enjoy your dates with your lady without me third wheeling and I won't be drinking all your beer."

She watched Supergirl stomp her foot petulantly, her gaze still turned down. "But I like you stealing my beer. I don't even drink it."

"I'll come back to visit. I promise. Maybe you can visit the Waverider sometime; you'd like time travel. I owe you about a thousand favors and I hate to be in debt, especially to a sunny goody two shoes like you. It makes me queasy."

Sara winced at the power that Kara used to punch Mick in the shoulder, but he looked used to it, and actually grinned while he rubbed the soreness away. Before any of them could think to say anything Kara launched herself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. "I'm gonna miss you, you big jerk."

The Legends team knew, as a rule, that Mick didn't hug or do any physical contact that was not either sex or violence. Seeing how quickly and tightly Kara had attached herself to the pyromaniac they all expected him to remove her, or at least try to growl at her until she let go. However, all of their mouths dropped when instead of either of those options, Mick's hands wrapped around Supergirl's shoulders and squeezed her back before he was set back on the ground.

Kara looked to be close to tears, and Mick patted her on the head awkwardly, which only caused her to sniffle harder. Mick walked over to them, nodding at Sara to ready to portal back. She pressed the button that would open the return portal. She heard Ray open his mouth and suck in some air, ready to talk to Mick, most likely to tease him about the hug, based on the look he had pasted on his face.

Mick grumbled out, "Haircut, I know I've been gone a while, but did you already forget how hard I punch?" Sara smirked as Ray's jaw snapped shut without saying anything. And as they started to fade into the blue vortex, Sara was able to sneak a peak back at Mick who's eyes were on Kara and he had a small smile on his face, seemingly reserved only for her.

Sara had seen a lot of weird shit, but Mick being as enamored with the Girl of Steel as the rest of the universes? That might take the top prize.


End file.
